


Thing is Chad, you can't just beat up people you don't like (though it is very tempting)

by Skogmus



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chad is the meanie, i'm sorry Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogmus/pseuds/Skogmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos week day two</p><p>In which Chad is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing is Chad, you can't just beat up people you don't like (though it is very tempting)

  
Carlos was small. He was physically weak. His hair was weird. He was smart, nerdy, even. He came from a strange place, and he was kind of an outsider. In other words, he was the perfect victim. At least, Chad thought so, and what Chad thought, mattered.

Chad started making comments about him first. Snide little remarks about how crazy he was. How crazy his mother was. He laughed whenever Carlos said anything in class. So did Chad's friends, because they had all been waiting for someone to bully, and there weren't anyone in Auradon. One couldn't exactly bully Ben either. All of the children at Auradon had parents who were heroes, strong, honorable. They could make a whole lot of trouble if they found out their kid was being bullied.

Carlos didn't say much in class anymore.

Then Chad wanted to get physical. Not like... The nasty kind. Oh no. Don't worry, Chad was as straight as candle.

He managed to slam Carlos into the lockers a couple times, and kick him once. But the boy was FAST, and he always seemed to know when Chad was after him.  
Island instinct, he supposed. Whatever. Chad wasn't stupid, he could figure out a plan. And he had friends, who could easily corner the scrawny Island kid. Who could show him who ruled this place.

They planned. Chad thought to himself that if any of them had put as much effort in school works as they put in bullying Carlos, they'd probably have A+ in every subject. No matter. Chad knew his grades were good enough, even if he didn't necessarily do everything himself. But like, he had much more important things to do.

Their plan was flawless. They would easily corner Carlos in the locker room after Tourney practice, after Ben had left for royal duties, and then they would show him just what they thought of sniveling villains such as him. They'd make sure he would have problems walking straight for days.

Carlos was always the last out of the locker room, and at first, Jay had waited with him. Chad supposed it was to protect him, but when they had been in Auradon for a month, Jay started to leave earlier.

It had been so hot, the sun had shone all day, and Chad was full of sweat. The tourney practice had ended early, mainly because coach Jenkins had chosen that day to wear the knit sweater his nephew had made him, and had suffered a heatstroke. It was good timing, because now there was absolutely no way they'd be interrupted. Because, it was today they would do it. There were butterflies in Chad's belly.

"See ya Carlos," Jay said after showering, and he and Ben walked out of the room --and left Carlos all alone. Wordlessly, Chad and his friends got up from their benches, and slowly cornered the little nerd.

It was delicious to see Carlos go from neutral, to nervous and looking for an escape, to, when he didn't find any, accepting. He went still, knowing exactly what was happening, and Chad was glad he did.

It was Chad who delivered the first punch. He had been the leader, the mastermind, he deserved it. Chad took his time, cracked his knuckles, mocked his victim. When his fist hit the flesh and the bones underneath, that was when Chad felt truly alive. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. His hand was an unstoppable force, always moving and breaking and ruining and...

...anyway.

Chad shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Who knew hitting people was so obsessive?

Carlos was curling into himself, trying to protect his organs, and whimpered, and he looked so fucking helpless, so fucking weak, and Chad laughed, high and clear. He looked around, at his friends, but none of them laughed. The weak motherfuckers.

Chad raised his fist again, but then Aziz put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Chad, it's enough now, yeah? It's enough now, buddy." Chad looked at him, and his blood was pumping so fast, but Aziz looked uneasy, pained, so Chad pulled himself together.

"Yeah," he said, taking one last look at Carlos, who was now laying on the floor. "Yeah. Let's go."

And Chad was really going to go, but just when he reached for the door, it opened, and there stood Jay, shit, tall, broad, strong Jay. He grinned when he saw them, and Chad thought that his teeth looked like fangs. Then he realized Jay couldn't actually see Carlos, because Chad and his friends were blocking his way.

"Hey," Jay said cheerfully. "Just forgot my bag." He made to go inside, but Aziz stopped him.

"Um, but do you really need that bag?" he asked, panicked.

"Uh... I kinda do...?" Jay tried to push past them again, but Chad put his arms around him in an extremely awkward hug. "What..." Jay said, shoving Chad off him. He glared at them. "What's going on?" he asked uncertainty.

Chad opened his mouth even though he had no idea what to answer, but then, they heard, weakly from the corner: "Jay--"

Jay's facial expressions went from confused to shocked to unbelieving, no, this couldn't be happening again, and he ran right through them, as if Chad and his friends were air.

Jay stopped, he actually stopped, for a second or two when he saw Carlos, who of course had chosen that moment to lay pathetically on the floor like some ombré haired slug. Jay fell to his knees like in slow motion and stroked Carlos' hair, and Aziz squeezed Chad's hand and whispered "run!", and then they ran.

They ran down the corridor, and it was exciting, thrilling, and it made Chad feel so wonderfully alive, and he hadn't felt alive in years. That's why he had joined tourney, joined every sports club there was on Auradon (and there was a lot), but none of that made him feel like this.

They had almost made it outside when Chad felt a shadow over him and heard a loud bang as Jay landed in front of him. Woah, had the fucker jumped over them?

It seemed like he had, and Chad, who had always had a problem with seeing the goofy, laid back teammate as a villain, suddenly saw a whole new side of him. Jay stood there, fire in his eyes, and time stood still.

"What the fuck made you believe you can beat the shit out of my boyfriend?" Jay said with barely contained rage.

"Look; this isn't what you think," Chad said, and lifted his hands in what he hoped looked innocent. It was only when Jay's stared at said hands, that he remembered that his knuckles were bruised. Oh.

Suddenly Jay pressed Chad to the wall by his throat, choking him, and all Jay's friends ran, except Aziz, good, loyal Aziz, who leapt onto Jay's back and bit him in the shoulder. Jay cried out, dropped Chad, and then Chad could breath again, breath sweet, sweet air.

Jay punched Aziz, and he went down like tree in a storm, maybe, Chad wasn't sure if trees went down in storms. Anyway, he blacked out, if anyone was wondering.

Jay kicked Chad who sat on the floor, kicked him hard with bad-smelling-shoes. "Stop," Chad said, and to his surprise another voice joined him, and he turned and saw Carlos De Nerd limp down the corridor. Jay ran up to him at once, steadying him, but Carlos pushed him away.

"Don't beat him up," he said, and there was something demanding in his voice. "And don't kill him."

"But--"

"No." Carlos stood, unmoving. "You'll just end up in trouble, and then they'll send you back." He swallowed. "Besides, I think he already's got a black eye."

Chad touched his eye. It was swollen, and it hurt. A lot.

Jay nodded. "Okay. You're right. Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

Carlos smiled wearily, and Jay put an arm around his shoulders, and together they walked slowly out of the corridor.

Chad looked at the knocked-out Aziz and wondered if he could blame the black eye on tourney.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's a day late because I couldn't work up the courage to post yesterday. It's terrifying, ya know?


End file.
